Under My Feet
by Yum
Summary: A soldier gets to know Doctor Daniel Jackson better.....1st person point of view


Under My Feet

Written by Yum

SG1

SG1

SG1

** Sergeant Terry Anderson**

SG1

I didn't realize who was coming into the locker room until he bumped into me while trying to maneuver around my putting on boots. When I looked up, my fingers paused in its tying of the tough laces.

Jackson.

The man gave me a small smile, pushed his glasses back up with an index finger, mumbled an apology and shuffled over to where his locker was. Luckily he didn't hear me growl under my breath.

Great, if he's changing here, that means he's going on the mission, too. That's just great. I might as well call my family and tell them to set up a coffin for me right now.

Why the hell was a civilian bookworm on a military operation anyway? You would think that they had plenty of scientists, with the appropriate stripes on their sleeves, who could do the job. Christ, I never even saw him carry a gun around. Always fumbling around with his books and a bag filled with dusty bones and rocks. Damn dropped one bag on my foot once as he was running down the halls to get to the labs. I would have slammed him against the wall at the time if that Jaffa...what was his name again? Oh yeah...Teal'c. If Teal'c hadn't come up from behind Daniel. I wonder if he could read minds with that worm inside him? He had looked at me as if his sight could cut through me. I think he knew what I was thinking. Hell, I'm a soldier, but I am not stupid enough to go up against him. Jackson wasn't worth it.

"Hey, Jack."

Oh shit. His babysitter's here, too. Great. Another mind reader.

"Daniel. _Anderson_."

"Colonel O'Neill." I muttered. Wish my fingers would hurry up and tie those damn laces. He caught me complaining with Connors about Jackson last time, after that mess with Hathor. Thanks to Jackson, we got a whole new mess of Go'ualds breed and soon trained to mess with us. As if trotting around planets and meeting up with aliens wasn't dangerous enough. Damn fool had no sense in his head. Always sprouting peace and culture. Point a gun to his head and he'll probably theorize your 'motives' for doing so.

Give me a break.

"Your CO is waiting, Anderson." The colonel was looking at me as if I was Go'uald myself. I really got to leave this locker room. Damn Jackson was still rattling away to the colonel about the mission.

"I wonder if SG-6 made any progress with the tribal leaders. Maybe we can avoid more conflict then, Jack."

Sure. That way you wouldn't have to shoot a gun. Peace loving civilian going on a rescue mission. They did not pay me enough for this hazard.

"It's amazing that they were able to develop ammunition technology and gunpowder while still maintaining tribal traditions—"

Lord, does everything have to be scientific to this guy?

"Daniel, hurry it up, okay? I know I said 0900, but that means we have to debrief **before** 0900."

I would have barked at the guy to hurry the...ah hell, he's looking at me. Was my face that obvious?

"Is there a problem, _Anderson_?"

"No, sir." I stood up and looked right at the colonel. How the hell does he do it? Look angry in the eyes, yet not in the face itself? I didn't even see one muscle twitch. "See you later, sir. Jackson."

"Bye." Jackson called out, but I didn't bother to reply. All I could think of was that this mission was going to be a pile of shit.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Colonel Jack O'Neill **

SG1

"Daniel, hurry it up, okay? I know I said 0900, but that means we have to debrief **before** 0900." I looked at Daniel and sighed. I really have got to teach him to prep faster than that. If only his hands can move as fast as his mouth can. Like an Energizer bunny. He goes on and on and...

What the hell—Anderson's looking at Daniel again. That kid has a major chip on his shoulder. He looks like he wants to use that chip to hit Daniel.

Over my dead body.

"Is there a problem, _Anderson_?" I couldn't help stressing that name. I am going to remember that name and make sure he stays far clear away from Danny. Teal'c told me how he looked at Daniel back on that hallway. Too bad the kid didn't try anything. Would have given Teal'c the excuse to rip his arm out. Hell. I would have ordered him to wait for me. I would have taken it out myself...with a spoon.

"No, sir."

Yeah right. You just stay away from him, kid.

"See you later, sir. Jackson."

Leave already. I watched Anderson's stiff back as he left the locker room. He didn't even bother to look back when Daniel said bye.

"I guess he didn't hear me." Daniel said. He looked at me and shrugged. I sighed again.

Are you sure you're an archeologist? Not some little kid playing in grownup clothes? How does a man, who supposedly was an expert in human cultures, be so naïve about some people anyway? Did it take a lot of practice? Danny boy, Anderson is _not_ a person you want to be talking to.

I didn't say that though and just leaned down to ruffle his hair. I know Daniel hates that.

"Jaack."

Yep. Really hates that. I grinned as I tapped my foot, but of course Daniel doesn't take the hint. He's still going on about P7Y210.

"So...maybe if we just find out their truce customs and ensure them that we mean them no harm, that the farming villages weren't not betraying them to the Goa'ulds—"

Where the hell is that battery in this bunny? Let me yank it out. Come on, Daniel.

"That way we wouldn't have to fight, Jack." Daniel's looking at me with those blue eyes, looking like a puppy I once found in the rain.

Ah hell.

I bet you really hated this, huh? Guns and bombs blasting around you like some damnation out of your nightmares. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be okay. We'll all make sure it'll be okay. Nothing to worry about.

I grinned again. Don't want the guy to go off in a dark cloud to the mission. "Just go do your thing, Daniel. You know? See the natives, pop up and say hi, eat their food and say it tastes like chicken—"

"Yeah!" Daniel's practically jumping now. "I have a bit of familiarity with their language from what SG-6 got from their recon. I could—"

Now that was a can of worms I shouldn't have open.

"_You_ will do that, Daniel. _After_ we determined that there is no threat. Got it?"

Daniel's nodding so fast I think his head's gonna fall off. Anyone got crazy glue?

"_Got it_, Jackson?" Better make sure he really understands.

"Got it, Jack." At least Daniel had the right mind to look sheepish.

"No heroics?"

"No heroics, Jack. That's your job." Daniel's nodding again as he tried to tie his laces up, but his glasses kept falling down his nose again. I really need to talk to him about contacts.

"Learn to duck, Danny." I quipped as I took a swipe at his head.

"Ow."

I groaned as I opened my locker. How many times did I do that and he still didn't get it? Still doesn't know when to duck. Well, we're just gonna have to make him duck over at that planet if the negotiations don't work, because we are sure as hell not going to leave SG-7 and SG-6 in their prisons.

"Better get going, Jack." Damn if he didn't look like a kid going on a field trip. He's practically bouncing. "I have to get my files...oof!" Flat as a pancake, Daniel tripped over his own feet and stumbled onto the bench.

Ouch. That gotta hurt. Maybe I should tie Daniel to the rover when we gate over there. Keep him out of trouble. Nah. Wouldn't work. But damn if it wasn't tempting, though.

"You okay?" Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"Yeah." Another bounce and off he goes, Energizer bunny with his tail on fire. Good thing I didn't say that out loud. Imagine how Teal'c would react.

"It wasn't that funny, Jack."

Ah shit. A chuckle must had slipped out when I was thinking about how Teal'c would react. "I wasn't laughing at you." I gave him a push. Just a little one. "Now move it, Jackson. We have to debrief before we shove off."

"Isn't that for sailors? To shove off?" Daniel pointed out to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up, will you?" I gave him another shove. He moves any slower and I'll have to drag him by the ears.

Now there's an interesting thought.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**General George Hammond**

SG1

"Okay, SG-1 and SG-4, your objective here is to asset the situation over at P7Y210. Determine if negotiations are progressive and if not, eliminate the danger to SG-7 and SG-6 and get them out."

I can see Colonel O'Neill and Captain Myers nodding. I would have no problem with them understanding the mission.

"There was mention of a device with Go'uald symbols, sir?" Captain Carter was always on top of the details. Leave it to her to notice that one sentence typed in the report.

"SG-6 had made a mention." Doctor Jackson straightened up a bit. I can see he wants to ask a question. Wait. Wait.

"What about the temples mentioned in the report, sir?"

Just couldn't wait, could you son? I sighed, caught the side look O'Neill was giving Carter, that little smile that told me how much patience the colonel has for this young man and I answered him.

"There were similar symbols to the Stargate, Doctor Jackson, but SG-6 weren't able to decipher any of the symbols."

"The symbols were not familiar to me. They are not Go'uald." Teal'c spoke up, adding to my statement. Very patient man. I could tell he was waiting for me to finish first, before speaking.

"The report said that the two villages had totally different language structures." Jackson's jumping in at every sentence. I wonder how much coffee he's had?

I let Lieutenant Smith from SG-4 speak. He's been with SG-6 and came back with the most info. I'll just sit back and listen, let Jackson interrupt him for a while.

What is this?

What was the soldier's name? Anderson. Sergeant Anderson. He's looking over at Jackson very strangely. I don't like it. The last time I saw that kind of look was with Lieutenant Johnson and he leaped at Teal'c's throat a few seconds later, mad with the disease. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I saw Colonel O'Neill cast a look over to Anderson with a frown.

Not good. I do not like this one bit. There is something going on here that I should know about.

"Colonel O'Neill?" I cleared my throat rather than thump my fists down on the table. I got their attention without resorting to that. "Is there anything you would like to add?" Like now or later? In my office, perhaps?

The colonel seemed to have taken my hint. Whatever it was, it could wait. P7Y210 is not a wine that gets better with time. It needed to be rectified now. I didn't have to voice it out loud. I want those soldiers out of there, while relations were still...diplomatic.

"Well then, gentlemen. We'll get the Stargate activated. Get ready in the embarkament room."

I heard a chorus of affirmatives as they all left the room. Doctor Jackson was gathering up his files and he didn't see Anderson when he bumped into him. Before I could ask, I see Anderson mutter something but the colonel suddenly jumped in front of the good doctor. Why do I hear gunfire when they're looking at each other? Must not have been too serious though; Anderson's backing away and hurrying after his CO.

"Colonel O'Neill?" I wonder what Anderson said.

"Nothing, sir." The colonel looked like he knew what I was thinking. "Nothing we can't handle, sir."

"Jack?" Jackson looked a little perplexed.

"Nothing, Daniel. Let's go." With that, he gives me a nod and takes Jackson by the elbow to lead him out.

May God bring them all back.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Captain Samantha Carter**

SG1

"Asshole." Anderson muttered and I jumped in surprise. Turning around, I realized he was looking at Daniel, who as usual, wasn't aware of the hostility, while he's gathering up his files. I was about to say something when the colonel stepped around Daniel, and looked right at Anderson.

Oh boy.

If this were some sort of cartoon, you would see the daggers going back and forth between these two. I'm a bit concerned. No...actually, I'm worried. Anderson didn't seem to be intimidated by the fact that he is going up against a _colonel_. Never mind the fact that it is _Colonel Jack O'Neill,_ either.

Daniel shuffled all his papers back the way they were. I could see the nervous twitch in his hands. Maybe he's nervous about the mission. We could be heading right for a war. We had lost contact with SG-6 twenty minutes ago.

Suddenly Anderson shrugged and turns around and walks right by me.

I guess rank had finally registered in his head.

"Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond must have noticed.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing we can't handle, sir."

I don't know about that, sir. Anderson looks pretty pissed. I wish I could recommend that he pulled Anderson off the team, but Anderson is on Myers' team. It's not his call. A fact that I can tell the colonel was not too happy about.

"Jack?" Oh Daniel, you never even realized, did you?

"Nothing, Daniel. Let's go." The colonel gives me a warning look to not say a word and he takes Daniel out of the room. Teal'c is waiting for us just outside, all stiff and at attention. I remembered him tensing when Anderson spoke. I wonder if he was going to jump the sergeant. Daniel nodded, mumbling as he readjusts his pack and I couldn't help but smile. He got the straps wrong again.

"Daniel." I went over to help him. "Here, let me." I untwisted the straps and connect them back right again.

"Sam, did I do something wrong?" Daniel asked me very quietly.

"Huh?" I was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." He looked embarrassed, as if he was wondering that maybe he was mistaken. "Sergeant Anderson looked...um...well, he looked upset at me for some reason."

"Daniel, I—" What could I tell him?

"It's okay, Sam." Daniel smiled back faintly. "I know how it goes. It wouldn't have been the first time, Sam. I'm not exactly a soldier here."

"Thank God for that." The colonel quipped, overhearing what Daniel had said.

"And...well...he's probably worried that I...wouldn't be able to handle myself in a dangerous situation."

"That's not true, Daniel." I protested.

"Carter's right. It's not. Let's go." The colonel said gruffly then gave me a brief smile, before snapping into what I called the "CO mode". I can see him visibly stand up straighter, his shoulders back, and his hand around his rifle tighter. Before I realized it, I was doing it myself. We were going through the Stargate and I know all the MALP info in the known universe can never prepare us for what is on the other side. I tell my scientist self to take a break and let the Captain Carter side take over for now.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Doctor Daniel Jackson**

SG1

As always, the ride was long, as it was short. Bright as it was dark. And thrilling as it was nauseating. Lights that would flash by are then accompanied by moments of darkness. It felt like eternity but what could only have been a few seconds before the Stargate carried me through to P7Y210. It was like the legends of Osisris, being sent off to the Land of the Dead.

Not a very scientific observation.

If the professors in the universities could hear me now, they would probably lock me up in a nice padded room with a long sleeve jacket. Well...when I had first started quoting around about how the Egyptians couldn't have been the ones to have built the pyramids, I always wondered when would the moment occur when I step down from the stage to be hauled off to the psychiatric ward.

Why am I even thinking about that? If Jack found out I wasn't concentrating on the mission, he would have a fit.

Air.

That's what usually tells me when the ride's over. I tried keeping my eyes open during the whole trip, but that constantly left me disoriented so I finally decided to just close my eyes and wait until it was over.

Hot, humid air whipped at my face, melting the frost that I knew was probably on my glasses.

It was over.

I opened my eyes and no sooner that when I did, Jack was standing right next to me, barking out orders. I winced but refrained from giving him an annoyed look. It wouldn't have worked anyway. When Jack became Colonel Jack O'Neill, nothing fazes him. He just works on automatic. I sometimes envy that.

Dust flew under my boot and I froze.

Moments like these _really_ make me envy Jack.

Suddenly, everyone was running for cover. The noise of shouting and gunfire was so loud. It was so loud. Too distracting. All I could do was hear. Heard bullets from both sides firing. Heard shouting in my language and in theirs.

I think my feet were frozen to the ground.

"Daniel, get down!" I could hear Jack bellowing.

I would if I could, Jack—but my feet just wouldn't obey your orders right now.

A hand on my head shoved me down to the ground. My glasses fell off and I found myself with a very excellent view of Jack's thigh on my face. He pulled me behind the DHD and pointed to me.

"Stay!" And off he runs to a pillar to return fire.

Sure, Jack. I can roll over, play dead, and catch a stick, too. Why couldn't he ever just tell me "Daniel, stay here where it is safe while I go into a dangerous situation"?

Not that I would listen anyway.

I can see Sam to my left, a few feet away. How did she get all the way down there? Teal'c was nowhere to be seen. SG-4 was scattered around the thatch huts that circled the Stargate. The villagers must have been waiting for us. I heard a shout. It wasn't from us. Can't hear what they were saying. If I can only hear, I'm sure I can learn their words and tell them. Tell them what? Don't shoot?

Why not? Worked before.

Closest thing I saw was that hut over there. Let's see. If I run over to that hut, then to that pillar, then to that boulder, then run like hell...I could make it. Yes, yes, I probably could. One thing I've learned from my childhood of avoiding bullies, who for some reason or another didn't like me, was running.

A shot came close to Sam. So much gunfire. I have to hurry. I have to make them understand.

Take a deep breath, Jackson. And run like hell.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Teal'c**

SG1

I regret not having a chance to give out a warning the moment I had felt the air _change_. The winds no longer felt dry. They felt hot with the breaths of inexperienced warriors surrounding the Stargate and us.

It was a trap.

"Everyone head for cover!" O'Neill shouted to us as he pulled Daniel Jackson to safety.

"Teal'c!" Captain Carter was calling for my attention. "Do you see them?"

I shake my head because I did not wish to reveal my position to the enemy yet. She pointed to a cluster of large boulders just outside this village. I nodded in agreement. Captain Carter tries to speak but another projectile lands very near her position and she had to kneel back down. I eye the area. I can see shadows darting back and forth. It is most likely that they are there. While their attention was averted elsewhere, I will-

What is Daniel Jackson doing?

Daniel Jackson was emerging out of his safe barrier and had begun to run across the open fields to a hut. Where is he going?

"Daniel! Where the hell do you think you're going?" O'Neill's voice was now surprisingly louder than the weapons' discharges now. He tried to get up to pull Daniel back, but the people of this planet have now focused their attacks on his location. "Daniel! God damn it!"

My friend does not reply. I think I had never seen him run this fast before. He reaches the hut without any problem.

Daniel Jackson. I would not recommend continuing—He is running again.

This will not bode well for his safety.

My plans of ambushing the enemy discarded for now. My main concern now is to retrieve Daniel Jackson. I slip away from the shadows of the huts and try to reach Daniel before the primitive weapons do.

Master Bra'tac had always taught me to listen for the changes in the wind. That is the way to foresee where the harmful weapons will discharge. But there is too many changes in the wind and the shouting I had filtered out before, now returns to distract me. Projectiles land very near my friend and me. He was still too far away. I can feel the bite of sharp rocks broken from weapons' blast. The heat of their primitive weapons was a surprise to me. They can do great harm. I feared the worst for the team we were to rescue- SG-7.

I must reach Daniel Jackson.

Another shot fired. It had met its target. I felt its bite into my elbow, my muscles slacken around my fingers, and I drop my staff weapon.

"Daniel Jackson!" I shouted out in hopes to detain my friend. He had begun shouting towards our enemy. I cannot understand the words. "Daniel Jackson! Get behind the pillars!"

He does not hear me above his own voice and the high pitch sounds of their weapons.

I _have _to reach Daniel.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Sergeant Terry Anderson**

SG1

"Shit!" That's all Myers said before he dropped to his knees and whipped his rifle out. We all did the same before we even heard the second shot.

"Circle around back. Find out where those shots are coming from!"

I didn't even waste time saying "Yes, sir!" I followed my bunkmate Booker around the left, behind the huts. I can hear our side returning fire.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten up from bed today.

Dirt kicked up from shots and nearly hits me in the eye. Damn. That one was close. Where the hell were they shooting? I heard Captain Carter bellowing, waving her arm towards a pile of boulders a couple of meters away. Good call. Best place for them to be. In front of the Stargate at a good distance away.

More dirt. Their aim was improving. So was their bravado. Great. Nothing like a bunch of villagers fearing nothing. Makes our job a whole lot _not_ easier.

"What the hell?" Booker almost straightened up a bit. I shoved his head back down.

"Look, you're short, but not short enough to avoid those potshots, Booker!" I hissed as I turned to see what he found so damn fascinating during all this.

What the—?

Where does he think he's going?

"What the hell is Doctor Jackson doing?" Booker muttered as he looked at me confused. I just shrugged.

"Damned if I should know." If he's trying to run for it, he's heading for the wrong direction. Stargate's the other way, geek.

"What's that he's saying?" My bunkmate leaned forward, his head almost completely out of the shelter of those huts.

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped as I pulled him back by the collar. "Since when was your head bulletproof? Keep back!"

Jackson was shouting something. I have to admit, I didn't think he would have made it all the way across to those pillars. He's now a mere few feet away from where the shooters are. What was that he's saying anyway?

The Jaffa was right behind Jackson. I could hear the colonel bellowing for Jackson to get back here. _This_ was why I don't like going on missions with Mister Target Practice here. What the hell could he be thinking?

Shit. I think the Jaffa got hit. He staggered back a bit, but continued on. I guess having a worm inside you has its advantages after all.

"While Jackson's talking to them to death." I whispered to Booker. He nodded. We can sneak around and get them. I spared one more glance at Jackson. He's pinned behind those pillars. I couldn't help thinking that if he had just stayed behind; everyone wouldn't have to be concentrating on saving his ass here.

Not me. I've got to take them down first. He'll be okay over there.

Booker's making his way around the huts and I follow. I loss sight of the clearing where the pillars were and all I have left are the noises to let me know what was going on. For some reason, I heard Jackson's voice above all else. What he's saying I have no idea. He's saying it loud and fast though so I can pretty much guess what he might be saying. Why he's bothering to talk to the enemy I don't know. Shit. Diplomacy is not much good when lead is being exchanged back and forth.

Why the hell does that bother me?

Forget about it. Just concentrate.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Colonel Jack O'Neill**

SG1

When we get out of this alive, I'm going to _kill_ Daniel.

Since when did "stay put" mean run across an open field filled with a barrage of shots? He doesn't listen. He just doesn't listen.

"Daniel!" Carter's took a turn to shout at him. She can't look though because she's pinned behind those columns along the Stargate. Seems like every Stargate has some of those. Thank God for that.

Another shot. Damn. That one chipped some stone. I can feel the cut on my head. Their aim was getting better. Either that or I have to duck my head lower.

But that would mean losing sight of Daniel.

Take another look.

I see him.

Shit, he's pinned behind the pillars, maybe a few feet away from the shooters. Where's Teal'c—wait, I see him. Doesn't look good. Looks like he's been shot. He's still too far away from Daniel, too.

I checked my ammo. Got two clips left. Enough to fire a few wild shots at them and still getting nowhere with them. Not enough to stop them. Not enough to get me over there to Daniel.

This mission really sucks.

Okay, O'Neill. Check your options.

Myers over there with two of his men near a pillar. Few feet away from Carter. They're both ten meters away from the shooters. I'm closer by a few feet. Still too far away. Where's Myers' other two men? Where's Booker? And...Anderson? Don't see them anywhere. Better not mean what I think it means.

Another shot. Shit. Where's a bazooka when you need one?

Okay. Okay. Think. _Think_. Daniel ran across from that hut to the pillar. I could do that. Maybe go around the huts, away from the clearing and go around there. That could work, too.

Another shot. Too close to Daniel. Damn it, Jackson. Just stop talking and stay still, okay? I'm coming.

I'm coming.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Doctor Daniel Jackson**

SG1

Since when did their development of weaponry gauge the evolution of man?

The better the weapons, the more advanced man is.

We've done that with our evolution, broke up periods by arrowheads and stone axes. Here we are, in what could have been a peaceful civilization until the Go'ualds came to take their children away every solar year and suddenly they...advanced.

Their proof of their evolution in the gleam of metallic spears and firesticks that spit lead.

I can't get them to hear me. Maybe my dialect was off. But judging the reports from SG-6, this should be an offshoot of Arabic. If only I can get them to speak again. Just pick up one more syllable or vowel, please.

"Shaba ckeol toke toke!"

There. Toke. Toke. Oh! Children! Okay, their vowels were a bit—

Ow.

That shot was a little too close. If I was a little thinner...like a hundred and ten pounds thinner, I could hide properly behind this thing. Nice pillar, though. The carvings are very intricate, detailing—

Whoa, Doctor Jackson. Maybe later? Jack will have my head if he knows that I'm spacing out here.

_Ouch_. Another bullet.

Okay. Okay. They said something about children. They've had their children taken away every year by the Go'uald.

Go'uald.

Teal'c.

They must have saw Teal'c and thought—

Oh God.

They think we're here to take their children.

"Toke ma...uh...ma chebe thush!" We're not here to take your children. Come on. Respond.

Another shot.

Not the response I was looking for.

"Heyka Go'uald maku toke. Toke Go'uald chebe!"

Uh...we work for the demon gods? They take our children? No. No. We're not Go'uald.

"Toke ma chebe thush!" We're not Go'uald. "Uh...Go'uald ma! Ma!"

"Gheou latkha yeash Go'uald!"

I'm not even going to try translating that. The word intestines were enough to get a picture. Try again, Jackson. You're the linguist. Talk to them.

Somehow, "hi" doesn't look like would work here.

"Go'uald ma yui toke ma! Toke ma!" Please believe us.

Another shot. It went whizzing by my ear. Where did it go? Did it hit anyone? God, please tell me it didn't hit anyone.

They've stop firing.

Did it work? Maybe they decided to—

Oh God. What's that to my right? No. No! Stay back! Don't come any closer! They'll-

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Captain Samantha Carter**

SG1

"I don't see them!" Myers shouted to me.

I don't remember if I replied back or not. I'm still too busy trying to figure out a way to get out from behind this column and get closer to where I think they were. I'm almost out of ammunition. Three clips left. Just three clips.

"Have you got any more clips?" Myers shook his head. Damn.

"Where's Booker and Anderson?"

"I don't know." I shouted back.

A scuff caused me to look up. The colonel's getting up. I think I know where he's intending to go.

Daniel.

Just keep running, sir. I'll draw out their fire.

I took a deep breath and came out of the pillar, firing at their general direction. Keep it to the right, Sam. Keep it to the right. It wouldn't help the situation if you hit Daniel instead. The colonel ran across to those huts.

He's there.

Whew. He waved at me to tell me he's okay.

Thank God.

Check my weapon once more. Damn.

Two clips left.

Think, Sam. Think.

"Myers!" I shouted towards the Captain. "Do you have any grenades?"

"Four! Why!"

Four. Okay. It could work.

"I need those grenades!"

"They're not going to reach even halfway over there!"

I know that. "It's okay. They don't have to reach! Just as long as we do!"

Myers looked doubtful, but I didn't have time to explain. Once I throw the first one, he'll understand.

Let's just hope this works.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Sergeant Terry Anderson**

SG1

We're there. End of the row of huts. Now I can see Jackson a few feet away from me. I can also see the shooters. Well, at least the tips of their weapons over the boulders. They don't see us. Good. Just a few feet more and we'll have the situation at hand. Then SG-6 and 7 and all of us can just go home. Come on. Eleven feet. Ten feet. Get around the side of the hut-

Someone's inside this hut. I can hear the breathing. Just above my head, inside the window.

"Sniper."

I know that, Booker. Keep quiet so they won't have new targets to focus on. Jackson's damn lucky that sniper hadn't decided to aim for him. He's only a few feet away from him.

The click told me that my rifle was cocked and ready. I spied the door on the side and knew that was where I was going to enter by and start shooting. Get them before they get us. I showed three fingers to Booker, silently telling him to go on my count.

One. Get to the door.

Two. Grab the edge. Get ready to open.

Three—

Jackson came out of nowhere. How he got across to me without getting hit, I will never know. He hits me mid-waist, shoving me away from the door, and we tumbled across the dirt.

What the hell?

"Don't shoot!"

What did he say?

"Don't shoot!"

Hey, Mister Target Practice! You're suppose to be telling _them_ that. Not me.

Jackson looked furious. It was kind of strange. I never saw him really upset before. He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around so I could see the hut that I was about to barge in.

God.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Colonel Jack O'Neill**

SG1

I wonder if I'll ever live to see fifty.

I swear my hair's gone completely white when Daniel suddenly left his cover and tackled Anderson, who I saw was about to fire into that hut. The shooters were firing again, but for some reason, they stopped when Daniel turned Anderson towards the hut.

Before I could shout out a question, I heard a boom right behind me.

It was a grenade.

Ouch.

It was a very loud grenade.

Carter threw it, just a few feet away from my ass. By the time I turned around, she used the noise and smoke as cover as she ran zigzag to another safe spot.

Good girl.

Another grenade again.

For crying out loud. Did she have to throw them over here? My ears were still ringing from that last one.

Using the distraction of the grenades, she and Myers' men got closer and closer to the shooters. Okay. Now, it's my turn. I threw a grenade of my own, away from the pillars and close to the boulders.

_Boom. _

I could hear shouting from their side.

Wait. I can also hear Daniel shouting back.

"Don't shoot! Hold your fire!"

Daniel, tell _them_ that. Don't tell me. And get back behind some cover. What...what is Anderson doing just standing there?

"Don't shoot!"

What? Now Anderson's...what the hell is going on here?

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Sergeant Terry Anderson**

SG1

"Don't shoot!" Jackson cried out.

"Don't shoot!" I mimicked as I stared at what was before me.

Children.

Christ. There's a whole god damn school here.

Big kids. Little kids. Bunch of scrawny ones. All gaping at me like I was some sort of monster crashing in to devour them all up. I was beginning to feel like one here.

"Put your gun down." Jackson hissed. He slapped my hands down, lowering my rifle. I was still too stunned to even realize that I had it pointed right at them.

"Jackson...what the hell is going on here?"

"Their children." Jackson pulled me slightly away. Dimly, it occurred to me that on any other day, I would have belted me for being so pushy all of the sudden.

Today however, it was a good thing he was.

"They thought we were going to take their children. They saw Teal'c's tattoo and thought that we were a decoy and really are part of the Go'uald allegiance."

Okay, that makes sense. I think.

"They...didn't want us...to take their..."

Why was Jackson whispering all of the sudden?

I turned around just in time to see Jackson's face turn white. That's when I saw the blood staining his fatigues, around his shoulder.

"Aw shit." I caught him just in time before he could fall flat on his face and have an even worst injury.

"Guess...I have to...practice on this...ducking." Jackson smiled weakly at me as his knees buckled and dragged me down with his weight.

Shit, shit, shit. I was only kidding about the target practice thing, Jackson.

I was too busy trying to get Jackson off the dirt ground that I didn't realize that the shooting had begun again. A rumble from far away got my attention.

Grenades. Who the hell's throwing grenades- shit, they're firing again.

"Don't shoot!" I bellowed. I wish I could wave towards the hut so they can see why, but I got an armful of anthropologist right now. "Booker!"

My bunkmate was busying pushing the kids down on the ground to avoid the flying lead, but I think the natives got the wrong idea and they started firing at us now. Booker cried out and fell inside the hut. Shit. Okay. Standing out in the open is not a good place. I pulled at Jackson. Damn, he's heavy. I mean, I stand over him a good head. Kept thinking he was a wee thing. Shit. I was wrong.

About a whole lot of things.

"We have to tell them...not to shoot."

Thank God. Jackson's waking up a bit and trying to stand. Don't think I could have dragged him all the way back to safety otherwise. Come on, Jackson. Work with me here.

I feel him pull away from me as he's shouting to the natives something that sounded like gibberish to me, but probably means something to them.

A shot right by Jackson's boot.

Shit.

"Get over here, Jackson!" I bellowed out again, but Jackson's dismissing me with a wave of his hand. He's still trying to talk to them. "Get back over...aw hell." Now is not the time to make friends. I stalked over there, a bit surprised that I've been able to avoid getting shot so far, and none too friendly grabbed Jackson by the collar. The guy practically yelped as I yanked him hard, pulling him over to the huts. He was still shouting to them.

"I don't think its working, Jackson!" I told him this much as I checked on Booker. He's okay. Gave me a thumbs up before wincing. I can see red spots on his left leg pants, but not a lot of bleeding.

"Is he okay?" Jackson asked me as he tried to lean forward to see.

"I'm fine, Doctor Jackson? How about you?" Booker is still trying to keep the kids calm, but it's hard to do that when they can't understand you. You could tell them the world's coming to an end and they'll still have no idea what the hell you're saying.

"I've been better." Jackson quipped. He grinned and began to talk to the children in a soft voice.

He's been better. He makes it sound like a stroll in the park. I'm gonna have to change my tune about you, Jackson.

If we make it out of here alive.

"Daniel Jackson!"

"Teal'c!" Jackson beamed like as if the appearance of one more person was going to make all the difference. Forget the fact that we're all pinned here.

"Stay still." I snapped at him. Did he forget he had a bullet in him? I pushed him down to the ground, but he kept sitting up. Where the hell does the adrenaline come from? He's talking to Teal'c, then back to the kids, then back at Teal'c again.

Hell, I'm getting dizzy just looking at him.

Teal'c nodded and Jackson's talking to one of the kids again. Why do I get a funny feeling about this? Suddenly, he picked up one of the kids and winced.

Hello? Bullet in shoulder? Should hurt like hell!

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he handed the child over to Teal'c. Strangely enough, the kid wasn't freaking out. Jackson started to walk back outside with Teal'c.

"Trying to stop this!" Jackson calmly told me and walked out of the hut with the Jaffa, into the middle of hell.

When I remember to close my mouth, I'll go outside to see why the shooting stopped.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Teal'c**

SG1

When Daniel Jackson told me of his strategy, I must admit that I had my doubts. The people of this planet were clearly enraged by my presence here. To have us approach the enemy with promises of peace did not assure me of success.

But Daniel Jackson had surprised me before.

I believe that he will succeed.

My friend called out in a loud voice, fluent in a language we had only learnt of a few Earth days ago. I noted his voice dropped to a soft tone, like that of priests in Chulak. He would have made a great priest in my home planet. People would have followed his words. Daniel Jackson knows when to speak loud, when to speak soft.

He pointed to the child I am carrying. The child shouted back something I did not understand.

There was silence now.

"Go'uald thleo knemp crak?" The enemy speaks.

"Ma! Ma!" Daniel Jackson waved his hands as he shook his head.

More silence.

Suddenly, one person behind the rocks stood up.

Then another.

And another.

The battle was over.

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Colonel Jack O'Neill**

SG1

Daniel, when you wake up, I'm going to kill you.

Okay. I have to admit. You did good. Would have been disaster if anything had happened to those kids. Instead of carrying body bags home, we shook hands with the natives and brought SG-6, SG-7, SG-4 and us home.

Not bad at all.

I'm still going to have to kill you, though.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

Well, well. Look who's here. I was expecting Carter or Teal'c to pop in the infirmary. Maybe even Doc so she could poke Danny again with her voodoo needles and stuff. Never would I have thought I would see him.

"Anderson."

"Colonel O'Neill."

Is there an echo here?

"Uh...how's Jackson, sir?"

Don't grin. Don't grin. Don't know how you did it, Danny, but you somehow got to him before I could pound his face into the wall. Don't grin.

"He's doing okay." I said coolly. O'Neill, you could play poker with that face. Don't grin.

"That's...that's good, sir." Anderson looks as comfortable as I would in a room full of serpents. "I was...concerned." He shrugged. "Damnedest thing I ever saw. Standing there talking to those people, smoothing everything over. Then turn around and falls right on his face."

I remember. Thought I was going to have a heart attack when Daniel suddenly dropped out of my sight.

"Good thing you caught him, Anderson." I drawled. I shifted uncomfortably. Damn these chairs. Were they made for humans or for a jellyfish? Can't get a good position here. "Jackson doesn't have any more pairs of glasses left. If he break those, he would have been stumbling around into danger blind as a bat."

"You mean he doesn't already?"

Well I'll be damn. A joke. Okay, I guess it's okay to grin.

"Very funny, Anderson."

"Thank you, sir." Anderson sighed. "Look. About before—"

"I don't remember anything about before, Anderson." If Daniel could see past it, I guess so can I.

The soldier looked relieved. "Thank you, sir. Didn't want to think I was going to have someone sic Teal'c on me here or something."

I laughed. Actually, I was thinking about it before all this.

Daniel mumbled and shifted in his sleep. He bumped his shoulder as he tossed and turned, wincing. I _know_ that's gotta hurt.

"Man can't stay out of trouble even in his sleep," I muttered and heard Anderson laugh.

"Ten feet," Anderson abruptly said.

"What?"

"I was thinking..." Anderson looked nervous all of the sudden. "Ten feet of rope. Should be enough to tie Jackson to the rover for next time."

I grinned wider now. Kid after my own heart after all. "Nah. Skinny guy like him? I would say nine feet."

"Maybe, colonel, but he tends to slip out of the tightest spots. Need that extra foot to tight a double knot."

I had to laugh. It was just too damn funny. "You have a point there, Anderson."

The sergeant laughed with me. "I could distract him, sir and you come up from behind..."

"Don't…" Can't stop laughing now. Got this image of Daniel tied to the rover, Carter maneuvering it through the Stargate and Daniel still going on and on about his rocks. Damn, my stomach hurts. "You're giving me ideas here, Anderson."

"Of course, sir."

SG1

SG1

SG1  
**Doctor Daniel Jackson**

SG1

Ow.

Ow, ow, ow.

Someday, I have got to find that bull-eye Jack insisted I must have painted on my back. Where does it say, "shoot the archeologist"?

Ow.

"You have a point there, Anderson."

Jack?

I hear buzzing. I think someone's out there. I opened my eyes and found Jack and Sergeant Anderson sharing a joke.

"He's awake, sir."

"Well, Danny boy."

I had to know. "What's...so funny, Ja'k?"

They laughed again.

"Nothing much, Jackson." Anderson grinned at me and I found myself smiling back. Somehow, earning a new friend made the bullet a worthy price.

Ow.

Then again...

"We're just talking about our next mission."

They're laughing again.

Why do I have this funny feeling that I don't want to know the joke?

The End

© 1999 Originally published in Stargatefan (dot) com

This came to me while IM with Gary, Janet, and David. We wondered what the team must have been thinking during the missions and this came out as a result.


End file.
